Destiny for two
by James Neal
Summary: One of the mercenaries in the group winds up a slave girl he doesn't want.  The rest of their story is continued in the chapter "Slave girl"   This is one of my top rated stories. Please send me a message and let me know why so I can do more like it.


DESTINY FOR TWO

"Bring them in." Lionette said to the jailer.

The man opened the door and signaled too someone in the next room. In came three human females and a catgirl slave. They had all just been bought by the group for information. The pirates had captured the ship their friend Stella was on along with these four women. There had been others on the ship but these women were the ones in the same compartment as Stella during the raid . There was some confusion as to what had happened to Stella. She had been on the ship when it left but was not on the ship when the pirates had brought it to their home base. The only ones they could trust to solve this mystery was these women.

The human women were in terrible shape. The pirates had used them in the most horrible ways. They were in shock from their ordeal and it was quickly decided to get them back to a rebel ship for treatment. The slave girl had hung back unnoticed by the group. Unnoticed by all but Timtam who was accompanying Lionette.

The catgirl twitched her ears forward and looked down after she saw Timtam,"Help me." was what the secret signal meant.

Timtam looked at the others in the group. Lionette was busy talking to Baltis about how to get these women back to medical help. Bronski was busy looking at the rear entrance in case of a pirate double cross. Kaycee was talking to Matt about Stella and was wondering what could have happened to her. Tarin and Kang were taking care of the women.

Timtam twitched her ears backward and looked at Matt then up at the ceiling."That man is your best hope." was her message.

The cat girl silently moved across the room and knelt in front of Matt. Matt was surprised and a little embarrassed to see this girl at his feet. Kaycee was a little shocked as well.

"I know what happened to your friend master."the catgirl said to Matt.

"What happened?" asked Kaycee.

Matt looked down at the catgirl. For the first time she looked up. She had held her head down until now, she was beautiful. Her hair was messed up and she had been abused like the other women but there was an inner strength that kept her going. There was a light inside her that he could sense. She was beautiful beyond his senses.

"Two men dressed in black boarded the ship before the pirates attacked and took her away. She was not on the ship when they attacked." the catgirl said looking at Matt.

"How were they dressed?" Kaycee asked.

"They were tall and wore ancient armor all in black. They never spoke but just put out their hands and she went with them." the girl said to Matt.

"Thank you, you are free now." Kaycee said and left to tell Lionette and Baltis.

The human women were members of the rebellion and the group was able to help them but the catgirl was just a slave with no master. Her master was killed during the raid so now she was up for grabs. Lionette would be the logical one to take her but the group had a hard enough time with her owning Timtam. Lionette would not want or care what happened to this girl. Without much thought about the matter they freed her. They freed her on a pirate base with nothing but the torn clothes she had on.

"Let me be your slave, I'll do everything you ask." Said the catgirl. She was crouched down as low as she could get with her head on Matt's boot.

"Hey, stop that, you don't have to do that anymore your free. Understand? Free?" Matt said embarrassed.

"No, please don't leave me here, I have no one. I'll make you happy master please I will please you or your friends. I'm a good slave you will see."the catgirl was holding onto Matt's legs and looking up at him with that beautiful face in tears. She was scared of being left here with no protection.

Bronski looked over and saw the catgirl hanging onto Matt.

"Geez Matt, at least be a man and get a hooker, I can't believe you'd take advantage of a slave. Man I thought I was low." Bronski said in disgust.

"Let go!" Matt shoved her away from him a little harder than he meant causing her to fall backward. The girl quickly crawled up to Matt's feet again."Please forgive me master, if you want you can beat me if I made you angry, please forgive me." the girl was almost in tears now.

"Look, I'm sorry but you can't come with me, I've got other things I need to take care of." Matt said backing away.

"Please don't leave me, please."she said still on the floor.

All of the others had left the room and Matt was the last to leave.

"You'll be okay, find someone else." was the last thing he said as he left her there in the room.

The group had made plans later that afternoon to leave the pirate base. The search for Stella had gone cold. They had hoped that the information about the men in dark armor would be of some use but for now the pirate base was a dead end. Matt, Tarin and Bronski would leave the next day on a simple supply run on a small freighter the group sometimes used. Tarin had volunteered to spend the night getting the ship ready so Matt and Bronski could get some sleep.

Matt was in his room getting ready for bed. He had just gotten out of the shower when he heard a knock at the door. He grabbed his blaster pistol and opened the door just a crack.

"Who's there?"he said. He couldn't make out much in the dark hallway. He opened it a little more. There were people walking up and down the hall but no one was in front of the door. He was just about to close it when he heard a tiny voice.

"Soldier?"came the voice from across the hall. There,in a small alcove was the catgirl. She was hiding in the shadows.

"Soldier can I come in?" she said.

"Look, you can't come with me..."Matt started to get mad, why was she making this his problem?

She stepped out of the shadows slightly. He could see she had been stripped naked and had a bloody nose. She was trembling and looking at him with those big eyes.

"Please, just for tonight."she said.

Matt was shocked."Get in here he said calmly.

The girl stumbled and fell into Matt's arms in the doorway.

Just then Bronski rounded the corner with two prostitutes. He looked at Matt in disgust."Some guys just have no class." and kept walking.

Matt helped the girl into the room and sat her on a chair. He grabbed a blanket off of the bed and wrapped her naked body in it.

"I'm sorry, I had no where else to go." she said.

Matt could she her in the light now, they had worked her over pretty good. He could see some bruises and scratches on her now. Her hair had mess in it and she stank of sweat and sex.

Matt poured her a big drink and gave it to her. What should he do? He didn't need this shit right now. He was just getting his own troubles in order. He sat on the end of the bed and ran his fingers through his wet hair. He had to help her, there was no one else. She would die here if he didn't do it. He got up and went into the bathroom and turned the water on in the tub. He was sure to make it good and hot. As the water ran in the tub he looked to see if there was a first aid kit or something in the room. All he could find was some pain killers and some bandages. He gently helped the girl up and towards the tub.

"No, I don't want you to bother with me, just let me sleep on the floor till morning and I'll go." she said looking at him.  
>"Shut up and do as you're told." He said gently. He didn't want to argue.<p>

Matt led her to the tub and helped her in. The water was hot but she never even flinched. She slowly sat down and let the hot water cover her battered body. Matt knelt down and dipped a wash cloth in the water. She closed her eyes and just for a second she let herself smile at the warmth of the water on her. Matt slowly wrung the wash cloth over her head wetting her hair. She let out a little sigh of relief. Matt carefully washed her face and wiped away the blood and filth. She was so beautiful. How could he have done these things. He had been no better than the ones that did this to her. But now he was literally a different man. He had no choice but to do the right thing. He had finally found the power over others he had always wanted. It was the power of compassion. The power to put others first.

Matt took the soap and washed every part of her body. He wanted to wash away everything they had done to her. The girl just lay in the tub motionless as he soaped up the cloth and gently scrubbed her clean. She put her arms around his neck as he helped her up out of the tub. Her naked body was pressed against his. He noticed she had a natural smell, a primal smell. It was intoxicating. He just wanted to hold her small warm body next to his and never let go. He helped her back over to the chair and sat her down on it. Matt put the blanket back over her and began to dry her off. There was that smell again, very faint but it was real. He looked up to see her smiling at him. How could she smile after everything they had done to her.

"What's your name?" Matt asked.

"My last master called me Pep Puddin."she said

"My name is Matt, just call me Matt" he said looking into her eyes.

"Thank you for saving me Matt." she said and then stood up.

Pep pressed her flat stomach against Matt's head as she leaned against him and held his head there.

"I'll leave in the morning but please let me stay the night master."she said.

"You can spend the night and then we'll decide what to do with you in the morning. Now get in bed."Matt said.

Matt went over to his bag and found a shirt she could sleep in. he didn't want her to have to sleep in the nude. He turned to give her the shirt to see her in the bed on her back. She was looking at him with those big eyes and her legs slightly open. She was rubbing her hand over her breasts and stomach.

"You took care of me now let me take care of you master." she purred.

It was as if she hadn't been abused at all. She was acting as if nothing they had done to her just a little while ago even bothered her. She had been bred for this and this was the only way she knew how to thank him.

No, not this time. He would do what was right.

"That's not necessary, I mean I want to but I can't not after all you've been through."Matt said.

"It's alright, I want to please you."she said through teary eyes. "Please let me thank you for being so kind to me."

"You must be hungry, wait here and I'll get us something to eat." Matt said pulling on his pants and boots.

"I'll be right back, you stay here, okay?" he said.

Pep just smiled and nodded.

Matt stepped out side and leaned against the wall for a second. He took in a deep breath of the stale smoky air of the pirate base. The whole place stank of oil and grease. It was a huge conglomerate of lashed together star ships and anything else that could contain an atmosphere. The base was huge, built over years and years from old wrecks that the pirates had taken.

He walked down the hall, his head swimming with confusion. That damned girl had gotten to him. She didn't try to but she did. He knew he was going to take her with him and protect her for as long as he could. She was just a dirty whore that didn't know anything else. He couldn't judge her, he was much worse. He had turned women into her type. He had been a monster. But he had changed because of one man. Maybe this was part of his path to the light side of the Force. Maybe this was part of the test to see if he could do the right thing. What were his choices? He could give her some money and maybe help her start a new life somewhere but not here. He would have to get her out of here. She would have to go with them.

Matt stopped and bought her a little slave outfit like she had on when they first met. He then stopped and bought some food, he had no idea when she had eaten last.

He walked through the door to his room, he would do the right thing. There she was, she was trying to reach the glasses on the upper shelf. She had her back to him and was standing on tip toes with her arms stretched high over her head. The shirt he had given her was pulled up by her reaching to display her tight buttocks. He stared at her tanned legs. They were firm like a dancers legs, muscled and shapely. She looked over her shoulder. She looked scared as if she had done something wrong, her beautiful eyes wide as they could be. When she saw his expression she smiled and turned slowly. She put her arms down at her side and looked into his eyes.

Matt set the packages on the table and kicked the door shut. He walked across the room and stood in front of her looking down. She lifted two glasses to Matt. He took them and threw them to the floor. Matt grabbed her by the arms and pushed her against the wall hard. Pep let out a sigh and threw her head back and closed her eyes. He looked at her hungrily and began to kiss and nibble on her neck pressing his body against hers. Pep threw her arms around him and pulled herself close to him.

"What ever you want, command me."she whispered into his ear.

Matt tore the shirt off of her and carried her to the bed. He dropped her unceremoniously on the sheets and started pulling off his shirt. Pep quickly sat up and began to unbuckle his belt. Matt looked down as she pulled down his pants and started to kiss his stomach.

"What a disgusting display of human degradation!" said a voice that Matt recognized as Bronski. Matt opened one eye to see Bronski leaning over him puffing a cigar. Matt looked over at Pep but she was gone. He saw Tarin pulling open the blinds letting in the morning sun.

"You're late."Tarin said sharply.

"It's not what you think, I'm going to help her!" Matt could see Tarin roll her eyes as she turned away. Matt didn't see Pep anywhere, she must have left after he fell asleep. She said she would leave in the morning. Didn't she know everything was different now?

"Well I guess you should have told her what a hero you intended to be before she left." Tarin said sarcastically.

"If I was you I'd check my wallet buddy." Buck said smiling looking at Matt's open wallet.

"Did you see her leave?" Matt was getting concerned.

"Just get dressed Matt, It's really not my business what you do or who you do it too." Tarin said getting annoyed.

Matt just gave her an angry look as he pulled on his pants. He had to find her.

Just then the door opened, it was Pep. She had a box with some food that she had bought with some of Matt's money. She looked a little startled when she saw Tarin and Bronski.

"I only got enough for us, should I get some more?" Pep said sheepishly.

"No, no that's plenty, we'll share it." Matt said relieved.

Tarin sensed Matt's deep feelings for this girl were genuine and smiled at her.

"Let me help you with that dear."Tarin said smiling at Matt now.

"No, it's my job." Pep said avoiding Tarin and scooting over to Matt.

Bronski looked at Tarin and noticed she wasn't mad at Matt anymore.

"What the fuck? Are we mad at him or not?" Bronski asked.

"Shut up Bronski."Tarin said.

Matt saw his opportunity."She's coming with us, I won't leave her here."

Tarin looked at Pep and put her arm around her."One of the team now are you?"Tarin said looking at her.

Pep didn't say anything but just smiled at Matt.

"So we were mad about this and now we're happy? I just want to make fucking sure so I know how to act from this point on." Bronski said frustrated.

"Yeah dummy, we're happy." Tarin said smiling at Matt.

"Good, we can all hold hands now and skip down to the mother fucking ship." Bronski said as he turned and walked out of the door.

"Did I do something wrong master." Pep asked Matt.

"No, you did nothing wrong Pep." Matt said.

"Okay you little love birds get some clothes on and meet us at the ship, we're still running late."Tarin said as she left.

"That big man scares me." said Pep.

"He scares everyone, that's his job, but he would never hurt you I promise." Matt said.

" I like the woman, she was nice to me." Pep said as she held Matt's jacket so he could put it on.

"Yeah, all my friends are nice." Matt thought he would keep it simple at this point.

"If you want me to please them I will." she said.

"No, you won't be doing that anymore Pep. Your with me now."Matt said.

"Okay." Pep sounded very matter of fact about the whole thing.( _Do you want me to take out the trash? NO. Okay then._)

They had dressed and packed up all of Matt's gear, Pep didn't have anything. She insisted on carrying the heaviest bag but Matt wouldn't let her. She seemed disappointed because to her, she wasn't doing her job. She had been trained like an animal to do the worst jobs and she felt bad if she couldn't. Matt finally let her carry his back pack so she wouldn't feel like she wasn't earning her keep.

They had reached the hangar and climbed on board the ship. It was all ready to go. Tarin was at the controls and Bronski was assisting. He could pilot a ship as well but still had problems with take off procedures. He was more of a press the throttle forward and hang on kind of guy. The ship lifted off with no problems and headed toward the supply base.

Bronski was at the controls so Tarin headed to her quarters to get some sleep. Matt was stowing his gear when she came in.

"Matt, I'm sorry I snapped at you back there, I didn't know how you felt." Tarin said in a rare sympathetic tone. "I hope every thing works out, it won't be easy."

"Yeah, I'm not quiet sure what I've gotten myself into with her."Matt said.

Pep just stood in the corner with her head down.

" But I can tell you I aim to see it through to the end." he said looking at Pep.

Tarin turned and went to her room and closed the door.

"Can you cook? Matt asked Pep suddenly.

She nodded in the affirmative.

"Will you make me and Bronski something to eat?"

Pep smiled and ran to the galley.

"I'll be in the cockpit when your done."Matt said.

He walked down the corridor into the cockpit. Bronski was already there at the controls.

"That's a nice little piece of action you got going there buddy, I wish I'd snagged some of that. I banged one of them catgirls once before, can't blame you for keeping her I guess." Bronski wasn't trying to be ignorant but he just couldn't help it.

"It's not like that, I like her. I really want to help her. I know what that sounds like but I have to try for some reason." Matt said.

"The way you looked this morning I think you tried everything else with her you might as well try that too I guess. Bronski laughed.

"I'm not going to deny that it wasn't great but...I don't know, there's a reason I met her."Matt was getting very introspective.

Bronski hated introspective.

"The reason is she fucked your brains out that's the reason. Don't get me wrong buddy, it's a good reason to act like a sucker." Bronski laughed.

"Didn't you ever want to help someone that needed it?" Matt was a little angry.

"Hey! I help people! I just don't walk around with'em after I've done it. No attachments, that's me." Bronski's last statement sounded a little bit like there was a reason for him not having those attachments but Matt knew not to press the issue.

"You all think what you want about me but just cause I don't talk about stuff don't mean I don't do it." Bronski was almost pouting.

Matt would have laughed after seeing Bronski like that but he thought it better let this alone.

"Master." Pep said as she brought in the food. She had just made some sandwiches but that was all they had.

Bronski grabbed one with a meaty fist and crammed it in his mouth.

"Hey, this is good." Bronski mumbled, crumbs spewing everywhere.

Matt put his back on the plate. He watched Bronski assault the rest of his meal as if was another of his victims.

" I think I'll eat in the galley." he said grimacing. Matt got up and walked with Pep down the corridor to the galley and sat down. Pep placed the food on the table and knelt in the corner.

Matt looked at her and got angry.

"Get up off the floor, I don't ever want to see you do that again. I can't treat you right if you act like that." he said gaining his composier.

"I'm sorry, I will do what ever you tell me to do but please don't be angry."Pep said looking down.

Matt looked at her.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Pep. Please don't kneel to anyone ever again while you are with me. It makes me look bad, like you're my slave." Matt said.

"If I'm not your slave then what am I ?"she asked.

"I don't know...you're under my protection or something."Matt said.

"But I am a slave, I want to be your slave, please. I know you will treat me good."Pep said.

Matt looked at Pep and wondered how he could ever help this girl. She had been a slave all her life. How can someone just turn that off?

"Where's your food?" Matt asked.

"You didn't tell me I could eat." Pep said.

"You can eat whenever you want Pep, you're one of us now. You don't need anyones permission to eat." Matt said smiling.

"But I'm not hungry."Pep said looking like she might have said the wrong thing.

"Pep you can do what ever you like now, I am not your master." Matt hesitated to say the next thing on his mind. "You don't even have to sleep with me if you don't want to."

" Oh no master, I liked that very much. I will always want to do that." Pep said surprised.

Pep looked down."Did I do it wrong for you. I will do it anyway you like, I like it a lot of different ways. I will gladly do it however you want." Pep said.

Matt fought his every urge to pick her up and bang her right there in the galley. She was so beautiful and sexy. She had been born for pleasure and making men happy.

"You were great, I mean it, I just meant that if sometime you don't want to all you have to do is say so." said Matt.

" I don't think I will say that, I love the way it feels when you are inside me..."

"Okay, okay I understand." Matt was quickly loosing control over this conversation.

"I guess we have to work out an arangement or something, I've never been in this situation before." Matt looked at Pep.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Matt what the heck are you trying to accomplish here?" it was Tarin, she couldn't sleep and had come out to get something to eat.

"I really have no idea." he said looking at Tarin.

"May I get you something to eat mistress?" Pep said.

"Don't call me that, Geez I don't want anybody thinking that." Tarin always seemed to attract women for some reason.

Pep looked down."I'm sorry."

"Better let her get you something before you hurt her feelings." Matt said.

"Matt, do you mind if I make a suggestion?" Tarin asked.

"Please." Matt was becoming frustrated.

"Don't plan the whole campain today, just worry about what needs to be taken care of at this moment. It will all sort it out eventually."Tarin said.

Pep was standing holding a plate and waiting for Tarin.

"Oh, just a sandwich I guess, thank you Pep."said Tarin

Pep smiled and went right to work.

"That's damned good advise Tarin, that's simple."Matt said.

Tarin smiled."Aiways keep it simple."


End file.
